


Wouldn't You Rather a Kkungie?

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [42]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, Secret Relationship, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: With his boyfriend growing closer and closer to a certain maknae, Hyungwon can’t help but grow jealous.





	Wouldn't You Rather a Kkungie?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Hyunghyuk fic with Hyungwon being in love of Minhyuk since before they moved to starship and Hyungwon gets jealous because Min is SO close to Changkyun this comeback (with teasers, photoshoot, etc) and if you can add some changki i would love you even more <3”

Hyungwon watches with an unreadable gaze the interactions between the maknae and one of their vocalists. Minhyuk giggles affectionately, his eyes sparkling with an adoring light as he watches Changkyun perform the new aegyo he’s been practicing recently. The modelesque idol gulps down a bubble of envy as he turns away from the scene, opting instead to go and hide himself in the dressing room until it’s his turn to shoot again.

He just can’t keep watching the love of his life flirt with someone else, not anymore.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Minhyuk watches out of the corner of his eye as the younger walks away. He creases his brow in confusion, wondering what could’ve brought on such a sour expression as the one the other had had.

“Hyung?” Changkyun prompts, completely oblivious to the whole thing. “What did you think? Should I work on it some more before talking about it on camera?”

“It’s perfect, Kkungie,” Minhyuk replies, turning to give him an encouraging smile. “I’m gonna go talk to Wonnie for a minute… Run it past Jooheonney, if you’re so unsure about it. It’s always better to consult the best.” Changkyun chuckles at this, but nods and thanks the vocalist as he runs off to do just as he’d been told.

Minhyuk doesn’t even hesitate before stalking off after the dongsaeng in question. The younger’s mood has been down lately, and Minhyuk is tired of not knowing why.

Not only is it his job as moodmaker, but as a boyfriend, as well.

 

Hyungwon is almost asleep by the time Minhyuk finds him curled up on a couch. He’d almost even managed to forget his jealousy from moments earlier, but when Minhyuk shakes him awake, it all comes flooding back. An icy casing surrounds his heart as he grows bitter not only over Minhyuk’s continual flirting with the maknae, but also at the older for waking him up from a potentially amazing nap.

“What’s the matter, Wonnie?” Minhyuk asks bluntly, not seeing any need to sugar-coat it. “You’ve been sulking around for days now. Either tell me why now, or suffer through my pestering until you break down.” He’s always had to handle each of the members differently, with varying levels of gentleness depending on who it is, but with Hyungwon he’s always been able to just say what he means.

He’s always been grateful for that.

“I don’t know,” Hyungwon spits out, the sharp tone in his voice causing the older man to flinch. “Why don’t you go ask your precious Kyunnie what’s wrong? I’m sure you two will appreciate the chance to flirt even more if you do.”

Minhyuk purses his lips in dismay, unsure of what to say. Surely the younger truly doesn’t think like that… Though, judging by the pained light in his beautifully dark orbs, he most certainly does.

“Wonnie,” Minhyuk begins, sighing in exasperation, “you’re such an idiot sometimes…” He kneels down in front of the younger, wanting to be eyelevel with him when he says this. “I was only helping Changkyunnie with some aegyo. You know I don’t see him like that…”

“It’s more than just today, hyung,” Hyungwon pouts, not meeting the older’s gaze. “You and Changkyunnie have been getting so close lately… It all started when you two filmed your scenes for the music video. You’ve been cuddling a lot more than usual at home, talking more than you used to. It just makes me wonder if you wouldn’t rather date Kkungie than me.”

“Hyungwonnie,” Minhyuk can’t help but chuckle, “I love _you_. Changkyunnie’s just been asking me for advice on taking the next step with Kihyun-ah, that’s all. He isn’t sure how to approach the subject, even though they both know they like each other.” He reaches out to brush the younger’s stray bangs from his face as he adds, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous~”

Hyungwon’s eyebrow creases in defiance, his bottom lip sticking out even more. Minhyuk can only coo at this, and he has to fight the urge to pull teasingly at his cheek.

“Don’t think that gets you off the hook, hyung,” Hyungwon says defiantly, though he can’t hide the relieved light within his eyes. He reaches out with a delicate hand, and Minhyuk gladly takes it in his own.

They stare into each other’s eyes, reveling in this moment for only a second longer before a staff member bursts into the room. They quickly break apart, sharing a conspiratory smile as the woman tells them both to get back out onset for their shared shoot.

They’ll have to continue this later, back at the dorm where they won’t be disturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Hyunghyuk + Hyungwon is in love with Minhyuk- gets jealous of how close him and Changkyun 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
